


I Think I Wanna Marry You

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Short and Sweet [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Wincest - Freeform, unapologetic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has the realization that he and Sam could get married now. If they wanted.<br/>He wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Wanna Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a three part series of interconnected ficlets. The other two to be posted momentarily. These will probably be the only fics in this collection to interconnect (unless otherwise specified).   
> I hope you enjoy them, and feel free to tell me your thoughts-please!

“This just in! Gay Marriage is now legal in all fifty states!”

“The Supreme Court’s decision-”

“People everywhere are reacting to the news that-”

Dean groaned, clicking the TV off before throwing the remote across the room. “There’s nothing _on,_ Sam.”

Sam snorted from his spot on the other bed in the motel room. “You mean your soaps aren’t on.”

“It was supposed to be the season finale! How can they not show the season finale? That’s a friggin crime!”

The younger Winchester rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book. Dean clicked his teeth and looked around the room for _something_ to do. He could clean the weapons… but he just did that half an hour ago. There was no research to be done at the moment; not that he wouldn’t hand most of that off to Sam. Finding nothing to capture his interest, Dean immediately began to feel _bored_. So he turned to the only entertaining object in the room: Sam.

“So…” Dean started. 

“So what?” 

“Looks like dudes can married to dudes now. Ain’t that something?”

“Uh-huh,” Sam muttered, obviously not paying attention to a single word coming out of his brother’s mouth. He should have known better. Being ignored had never sat well with Dean. 

“We should get married.”

“Uh-huh-Wait, _what?”_

Dean snickered at having caught his brother by surprise, the whole point of the game. He was just about to call out “ _Psych!”_ when Sam looked up him with wide eyes of blue and green and every color in between as the light shining through the window caught them and he found himself saying, “We should get married. Why not? It’s not like we’re not shackled to each other in every other way imaginable, what’s one more?”

 “Is this your idea of a proposal?” Sam asked in a light tone that was a little too tense to be real, raising an eyebrow. Dean could tell he was approximately ten seconds away from breaking out a full blown bitch face. 

“You know me. I’m a romantic at heart, sugar lips,” Dean gave his best shit-eating grin. 

“You’re not… serious are you?” 

When he’d blurted out the first outrageous thing to pop up in his mind, Dean hadn’t expected the conversation to take such a turn for the _weird_. But seeing what looked like dangerously close to hope shining in his brother’s eyes, he didn’t know if it was even a joke anymore. _Did he want to marry Sam?_

It took him less than a second to realize he really, really did. 

“Yeah, I am.” Dean stood from the bed. Made his way over in front of Sam without breaking eye contact. 

Bent down on one knee he grabbed his little brother’s (overly large sasquatch) hand. 

“Marry me, Bitch?” 


End file.
